1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a single layer of memory cells are formed over a monocrystalline silicon substrate, a memory density thereof is determined based on patterning limitation and packaging limitation. The packaging limitation may be relaxed by decreasing the size of patterns so as to increase the memory density.
However, as patterning technology reaches the technical limitation, it is difficult to further increase the memory density. In such circumstances that there are increased demands for the increase in the memory density, forming a single layer of memory cells over a monocrystalline silicon substrate may not satisfy the demands. Here, the memory density signifies the number of memory cells formed in a unit area.